


When Your Zucchini Gets a Girlfriend

by LeviTHON



Series: Zucchini Sciles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stiles, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Zucchini Stiles/Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTHON/pseuds/LeviTHON
Summary: Stiles and Scott need to talk about their relationship but won't. It is probably Stiles' fault.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Zucchini Sciles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The ice rink is fucking cold and Stiles is trying to convince themself it’s not. They’re not going on the ice, that’s for sure. They’re clumsy enough on solid ground and they’re not looking to get injured today, thank you very much. 

Stiles pulls out their phone to record Scott’s next wipe out - if they have to be here they are going to make the most of it- and get the fun surprise of seeing their own face for a second before they turn the camera around. 

Their face is a little red still. They’d had to rub their make up off in a hurry after receiving a last minute invite to this train wreck. Scott wouldn’t have cared, but they aren’t out to Allison yet and it just didn’t seem like a good time. They aren’t super close yet, even though it was her idea to invite them here, and Stiles doesn’t really know if or when to bring it up. 

Stiles watches Scott fall down on the ice and smiles fondly as the goober picks himself up again. He gives Allison his bright, lopsided smile and Stiles feels a little...nostalgic, maybe. 

///

Scott had been their first kiss, but they weren’t Scott’s. He had his first kiss with a girl named Heaven under the slide in third grade. He then told Stiles about it and they had been happy for him, if a little jealous since they hadn’t had their first kiss yet. 

Scott had noticed and asked Stiles if they wanted to kiss him so that they could know what it’s like. 

"But then you'll have kissed two people and I'll still have only kissed one!" Stiles had protested, waving their arms around and nearly smacking Scott in the face. 

Scott grabbed their hand and told them they were being dumb. They kind of were, but still. They didn’t really like the thought of Scott being more experienced than them; didn't like not knowing something that he did. 

They’d relented once Scott reminded them about how they always beat him at videogames and had better grades. Looking back, Stiles thinks Scott putting up with their bizarre and immature competitiveness was rather saintly (The cringe is never ending. That line is one of their unwelcome, late night embarrassing moment memories plaguing them when they try to fall asleep. Scott still teases them about it). 

The kiss itself was short, soft and sweet. Scott’s lips were a little rough and there had been a bit of sour sugar stuck in the corner of his mouth from the Sour Patch Kids he’d been snacking on. Scott had cupped Stiles’ cheek in one hand and that, more than anything else, had made Stiles blush. 

When they pulled back Scott had smiled, all dimples and sunshine and Stiles just...really loved him. 

They didn’t talk about it after, just played video games instead, and at night Stiles had put their hand over their cheek where Scott had touched them and felt warm. 

///

When Stiles was 14 they came out to Scott as Non Binary. Scott had needed some explanation, but ultimately didn’t care and was very supportive. Stiles had clutched on to Scott for hours afterwards. He’d stroked over their buzzed hair and told them another one of his mom’s gross medical stories. 

Scott went with them to the store to buy their first bottle of nail polish, a vibrant orange, and had given them plenty of compliments on how it looked later. 

When Stiles told him they were thinking of coming out to their dad, he’d offered his support immediately. Later that week, standing at the bottom of the stairs and shaking as they clutched at Scott’s hand, they told their dad the truth about the gender. 

The relief they felt when he hugged them and told them about his days working security at Pride Parades was immeasurable. Later, they overheard their dad thanking Scott for looking out for them on their way out of the kitchen with celebratory ice cream. 

“He-they are lucky to have you.” 

Stiles had quietly agreed. 

In their room, under the cover of darkness, Stiles had shyly kissed Scott for the second time. 

They started kissing more often after that. 

///

Then Allison had showed up and Scott started picturing her naked, and Stiles had kind of assumed the kissing would stop. And it has. 

Scott is pretty much always hanging out with Allison, talking about Allison, or thinking about Allison these days. So, yeah, they aren’t hanging out as much and they definitely aren’t kissing. Stiles doesn’t really mind. They are happy for Scott, if a little irritated that he suddenly seems to have replaced his personality with his sexual fantasies. 

They had expected to feel jealous, but they aren’t. Whatever Scott and Allison has is not the same as what he has with Stiles, and that is obvious. Scott has certainly never pictured Stiles naked (not that he needs to since he’s already seen it). They don’t feel replaced really, but they do feel a little neglected. Still, they don’t want to be needy or repeat that bullshit from third grade. So they’ve decided to just ignore the problem until it goes away. Classic tactic, that. 

Hey, it’s working pretty well so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the preserve there’s a ledge that over looks miles of forest. Stiles discovered it by chance one day while wandering around and just kept coming back. They’ve been spending more and more time outside these days and it shows. New freckles have started to appear on their knees and shoulders. There was a time when that would have bothered them, but now it’s sort of nice to know that they’ve been getting some sun even if they remain pale as ever. 

The trees are starting to properly change color now. Oranges and reds blending into green and slowly taking over. A cool breeze blows by and Stiles is glad they remembered to bring a hoodie this time, even if they are still wearing shorts. They really need to do laundry. 

“What are you doing?” 

Stiles jumps about a mile in the air before turning to find Derek looking at them with judgemental eyebrows. 

“Dude! Don’t scare me like that! I swear to god my soul practically left this mortal plane!” 

Derek raises an eyebrow at them. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, y’know just enjoying nature. Taking in the scenery.”

“Where’s Scott?” 

“How should I know?” 

They’re trying not to be bitter, really. They know where Scott is. He’s with Allison. They really don’t want to do the whole jealousy thing, but it’s happening. They know Allison isn’t replacing them, they know that, but she gets all of Scott’s time now. She also gets to have the casual, affectionate touches that Stiles used to get from their best friend. Scott doesn't do that anymore. Apparently those are girlfriend only things now. Which Stiles doesn’t really get. Kissing, maybe, but suddenly they can’t sit close anymore? Can’t cuddle? Handholding and pet names are a little date-like maybe, but...

Had they been dating? Scott hadn’t said that they were, but maybe that was the point. That they just did stuff like that together until they actually had partners. The very idea of it makes them feel sick. This is exactly what they were trying not to think about. 

Derek is still just staring at them. Stiles clears their throat. 

“Anyway, what’s up, dude? I thought you’d be, like, hanging around brooding in dark moors or something. Have I ever actually seen you in the daylight before? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the daylight before.”

“You have.” 

“So it’s a bit of an exaggeration. You know what’s not an exaggeration? I have never heard you say more than about seven words at a time.”

Derek rolls his eyes. He look Stiles over for a second and they can practically feel him planning their murder. He does kind of look about ready to push them over the ledge. It’s probably a new record for Stiles. Inciting murder in under five minutes.

Luckily, Derek just rolls his eyes at them instead. 

“Go home, Stiles.” 

And then he goes, evidently assured that Stiles will follow his orders. Which is weird as hell because Derek should know just as well as anyone that Stiles never listens. The one person they occasionally listen to is currently too busy to be giving them any kind of “helpful suggestions.” 

“Right, yeah, totally.” They say. They don’t bother watching Derek "mysteriously" disappear into the trees like the drama queen they know he is, and instead turn to look back over the preserve. 

The wind rustles their hair a little, and their mind drifts, inevitably, back to Scott. They kind of suck at not thinking about him. 

Maybe they need a new hobby or something. Now that’ll take their mind of the inappropriate jealousy, and the bizarre desperation to, like, lay in bed with Scott for an hour so they can talk about nothing. Yeah.


End file.
